Midnight Killings
by Lewisbaby411
Summary: A group of friends are being picked out one by one .


Chapter 1 "Graduation Day"

"I can't believe that we actually made out of high school! Considering of all the missing assignments I never turned in." Lewis Gilmore said to Ericka Cox one of his best friends, "I totally know what you mean, I would skip classes to meet up with Adam for a little rendezvous. I had so many missing assignments that it lowered my grade from an A+ to a C-." Ericka explained looking for her cell phone to call Adam Polaroid her boyfriend, who she has been seeing for 2 years now, "What are you looking for?" Lewis asked trying to figure out why she taking out everything in her purse, "My cell…I need to call Adam. I need a ride home." Ericka giggled when she finally found it in the very bottom of her purse, "That reminds me I need to call Barrett to pick me up since my mom is working." Lewis took his cell phone out of his pocket and went through his contacts and dialed Barrett, Barrett Mitchell and Lewis Gilmore were a gay couple and they have been together for a year, "Hello?" Barrett answered his cell phone call while driving, "Hey it's me, do you think you can give me a ride home?" Lewis asked taking out his pack of Marlboro cigarettes and lighting one for him to smoke, "Yeah babe, Where are you exactly?" Barrett asked as he stopped at a red light, "I'm at the faculty parking lot with Ericka." Lewis replied as he took a hit from his cigarette, "Does Ericka need a ride too?" Barrett asked as he drove on, " No, Adam is picking her up." Lewis took another hit from his cigarette, "Alright, hey I'm sorry I wasn't there for your ceremony." Barrett said feeling regretfully because he couldn't go see Lewis graduate from high school, "It's no big deal, it's just a dumb ceremony congratulating you for getting out of high school forever and then they give you this meaningless rolled up piece of paper." Lewis giggled as he shared his cigarette with Ericka, "Okay then. I'm almost there, sit tight." Barrett said making a left hand turn, "Okay…hey I love you." Lewis said to him and smiled, "I love you too. See ya." Barrett said making another stop at a red light, "See ya." Lewis ended the call and out his phone back into his pocket.

Ericka and Lewis sat a near by bench waiting for each others boyfriends, "Is Adam coming to pick you up?" Lewis asked her taking out another cigarette and lit it, "Yeah he is, is something wrong?" Ericka asked staring at him with concern, "Well…something happened the other day when I went to Barrett's house, his parents were there. Barrett went to the bathroom and Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell cornered me and said hurtful things…they blame me Ericka…they think I'm the reason Barrett's gay." Lewis took a big hit from his cigarette and blew it out, "What! Are you kidding? What did Barrett say when he heard about it?" Ericka asked eager know the answer, "Nothing…because I never I told him." Lewis simply said taking another big hit from his cigarette, "Oh Lewis you need to tell him, he needs to put his parents into their proper place." Ericka said taking away his cigarette and to hit some of it, "I know. I plan to tell him as soon as he comes to pick me up." Lewis took back his cigarette from Ericka's hand. Soon enough Barrett arrived right after Adam picked up Ericka. Lewis climbed in Barrett's 2006 Hummer, "Hey!" Lewis greeted Barrett and kissed him passionately, "I missed you." Barrett kissed him as he put the car into drive and drove the way to Lewis's condo. On the way to the condo Lewis urged to tell Barrett what happened other day at his house, "Barrett I need to tell you something that might not like to hear." Lewis said as he looked at Barrett's face to see his reaction, "Okay." Barrett simply said with curiosity, "Something happened between me and parents…they said I was the one to blame for the reason that you're gay." Lewis quickly told him and hurriedly looking out the car window, "What! Where was I?" Barrett turned to look at him and quickly looked back at the road, "You were in the bathroom and as soon as you came out they pretended to be nice and pretended to admit that they liked seeing me again." Lewis rolled down the car window to get some fresh air despite all the drama, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Barrett asked him and waiting for his answer, "Well because I didn't want to be responsible if you get into a big argument with your folks, that's why." Lewis desperately wanted to change the subject already, "Can we forget this whole thing ever took into effect?" Lewis really wanted to change the subject, "Okay. But next time if it happens again please tell me and I don't mean days later, promise?" Barrett took a quick look at him, "I promise." Lewis simply said as kept looking out the car window.

"So how was it?" Adam said fixing his dark brown hair, "How was what?" Ericka replied with an attitude, "The ceremony?" Adam elaborated hitting the gas and driving off, "You would know if you were there like you said you promised." Ericka answered getting angrier by the second, "Look I already explained, my parents threw a surprise barbecue celebrating the fact that I'm graduating from college in two days. It was totally unexpected, okay." Adam explained again, "You could've called to let me know! That I wouldn't have looked for you like a completely dumbass!" Ericka turned on the radio so she wouldn't hear Adam's reply, "I'm sorry! Okay, how many times do I have to say it?" Adam said as he pulled up to Lewis's condo, "Until you mean it." Ericka quickly answered and climbed out of Adam's car and slammed the car door and practically ran to the front door in case Adam decided to chase after her or something but he didn't, Ericka used her key and walked in her condo, she paid the rent so half of the condo is hers.

Ericka noticed that Barrett's car was parked at the driveway when Adam had dropped her off, "Please don't let me hear anything that might scarred me for the rest of my life." Ericka thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, "Home sweet home." She said to herself as collapsed on her queen size bed and getting snuggly with her pillow, "I wonder what Lewis and Barrett are doing?" Ericka thought herself as she picked herself up from her bed and walked into the hallway to Lewis's bedroom door, "Lewis?" Ericka knocked on his bedroom door, "It's open!" Lewis yelled out, when Ericka walked in she noticed that Barrett was laying right beside Lewis on his king size bed, "What are you guys up too?" Ericka smiled as she walked in the room, "Nothing much just watching the rest of The Lion King." Lewis laughed because he knew for a well-known fact that it was a children's movie, "Oh my god! Are you guys serious?" Ericka was still not convinced, "Yup. Simba is such cute cub." Barrett laughed and cuddled up with Lewis.

After the movie was over Ericka decided to go to sleep because she exhausted from all that angry word exchanging she had with Adam earlier so she decided to sleep on it. "So what do you want to do now?" Barrett asked tickling Lewis, "How about we take a hot shower?" Lewis smiled and tickled Barrett on his sides, "You know what? That sounds really good right now." Barrett answered and took Lewis's hand led him into the bathroom with him. Barrett turned the shower on and then began taking off Lewis's shirt and pants, they both undressed one another. **(Background Music By Britney Spears "Breathe On Me")** Once they got in the shower they were in each other's embrace. Barrett's lips kissed Lewis's skin; they lean against the tiled wall, "If you only knew how much I want you when we are apart…" Barrett said as he put his hands on Lewis's ass, "Why don't you show me how much you want me." Lewis replied placing his hands on Barrett's buff chest suddenly Barrett kneeled and starting giving Lewis a blowjob; Lewis's moans echoed, bouncing off the tiled walls, "What did you think about that?" Barrett asked three minutes later and then kissing him, "You must want me a lot." Lewis said catching his breath, "Now let me show you how much I want you." Lewis kneeled and started giving Barrett a blowjob as well; moans and groans filled the tiled walls once again, sounds of pleasure echoed all around the room. "I want to fuck you!" Barrett whispered into Lewis's ear sexually, "By all means fuck me." Lewis French kissed him and then he bend over so Barrett could fuck him.


End file.
